Spring and Sky
by whitefirewings
Summary: Kevin likes Edd. Kevin needs a tutor. and with a sundry of plot devices, what better way to express feelings? There may be a chapter 2.


Ok, so one day I was on the internet and I saw a picture of Kevedd…and it hit me like a ton of bricks. Just a random, inexplicable ship. I don't even know. Maybe I'm too old for this. Whatever. This fic is inspired by this one picture I saw. Enjoi!

Spring and Sky

Kevin sighed deeply and sunk further into his seat, his hand squishing against his cheek. He was currently sitting at a table in the cafeteria of his high school, staring at a certain…someone.

Said person was a couple of tables away, sitting alone, a large book in his hands that he sat reading quietly. A hand reached up to brush a lock of dark hair back underneath his black beanie with a white stripe…

Edd.

Kevin sighed again, completely infatuated with the lone boy at the other table.

They were in high school now, sixteen years of age and grown out of their petty money laundering schemes and silly games. Not to mention their childish crushes.

No, now they were _real_ crushes.

Kevin didn't know what it was. Somehow, as the group of neighborhood kids grew up, things changed. The redhead was suddenly attracted to the thin, raven haired boy he was certain he hated and who he bullied incessantly. There was something about him. His little habits, his smarts, his alluring features and his entrancing, dark eyes.

He was completely smitten…for some reason.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see Nazz smiling at him.

"If you look at him any more Kev, then you're gonna burn a hole in him," she sniggered, pinching his shoulder and bringing his attention back to their table.

He shifted in his seat and picked his fork up, poking it lightly into what was supposed to be a "meatball", but really resembled more of a "phlegm ball".

He watched Nazz out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting next to him and texting someone, her fingers moving rapidly across the screen of her smartphone, legs propped up on the lunch table. Through all these years, she had really become his best friend instead of his girlfriend. Once he came to terms with the fact that he didn't like…girls, he had tried to keep it a secret, but girls just seem to have a way of figuring stuff like that out, and Nazz was no exception.

Kevin adjusted his signature red baseball cap, and turned his gaze back to the object of his affections.

He most definitely hadn't confessed to Edd. I mean, that's a really stupid idea. C'mon. But after brutally bullying him and his stupid friends for years, it wasn't like he could just walk up and confess. He definitely wasn't scared though. Definitely not scared of rejection. He honestly didn't have anything as stupid as nightmares about Edd rejecting him or anything. How completely stupid would that be?

Edd absentmindedly grabbed a fry from the tray beside him, gnawing quietly on the cardboard–like consistency of the so-called "potato". His eyes flew across the pages of the heavy tome he was reading – a fantastic read titled _The Fall of the Roman Empire._

He paused mid–chew to peek out of the corner of his eye at the handsome boy a couple tables away. Kevin was staring at him…again.

Edd wasn't really sure what it meant. _Does he know I'm gay?_ He panicked internally a bit at the prospect of the future bullying he would experience, if the aforementioned were true. He calmed himself down quietly, trying to act nonchalant.

The brunette was positive that he wasn't supposed to know Kevin stared at him all the time, but it was honestly quite impossible not to notice when one is burning holes in your head with their eyes.

_Do I have something on my face?_

Glancing briefly to the reflective screen of his phone lying on the table next to him, he check his image to see if there was an obvious blemish or something occupying abnormal space on his face.

Confirming nothing, he turned back to reading, ignoring the strong gaze, even when a light blush began to creep up the back of his neck.

He wasn't sure when he started liking guys. He never had an interest in girls, as he was always more interested in knowledge and plans, but as he got older, he realized his apathy towards the XX chromosome receivers transformed into something else. Some of his fellow male classmates had even started being…attractive. Expressly, he noticed, a specific classmate with bad posture, bright red hair, and a particularly famous chick-killing smile.

Kevin was gorgeous, to say the least. Edd shrunk lower in his seat, willing himself to forget about the attractive man staring at him. The attractive man with that sharp jawline, the piercing cerulean eyes, and the toned muscles that were only barely hidden by his graphic t-shirts and hoodies.

He peered over the edge of his book as the gaze shifted from him and Kevin began picking at a meatball on his lunch tray. Nazz said something and pinched him, before giggling and looking back to her glowing phone screen.

They made a good couple, Kevin and Nazz. They were right for each other. They were cute, and normal. They would have a good relationship. Edd sighed, trying to forget what he just thought.

Edd wasn't really sure if he liked Kevin. He blushed profusely and hid behind his book.

_Me? Liking…Kevin?_

He could try to deny it completely, but it wasn't that much of a long shot. I mean he was hot, no doubt. And he wasn't really bullying much anymore, he was so nice to some people, his pearly white smile was amazing, and people said he was so much fun to be with. He had completely matured. But nothing romantic could ever happen between them, not even in 6.02 x 1023 years. Even though sometimes he liked to think about it. Plus, he more important things to do than worry about trivial teenage romance, no matter how much he secretly longed for it.

Edd turned his attention back to the anthropological and philosophical assessment of the ultimatum of the late Classical Mediterranean Empire, trying to refocus on the affect of Greek thinkers like Socrates on Roman philosophy and not think about his inevitably lonely life.

Nothing would come of liking Kevin.

Kevin stretched and sat back in his chair, pushing the front two legs off the ground and resting his long legs on the scratched up desk. He yawned and shifted his eyes up to the clock in the front of the room. The long hand was slowly ticking towards the 6. _Just one more minute…_

"Alright everyone, before you leave, I have the progress reports." The teachers' loud voice was heard over the din of students packing up. There was a collective groan and the teacher grinned toothily, moving swiftly through the rows of desks and tossing the offensive letters down on the unlucky students. "You know how this works, if you have a D or and F in my class, you get this fantastic little piece of paper". He paused beside Kevin. "Well I knew it'd be sooner or later from my class, but here you go, buddy. From a C straight to a F." He slapped the rectangle of white paper on Kevin's desk and sashayed off, cackling evilly, just as the bell rang. A flood of students poured towards the door and burst out of it into the warm May air, leaving only Kevin, Nazz, the teacher, and one other student in the dusty classroom.

Kevin tore open the letter and was greeted by a big, bold F. He sighed and crammed it back into the envelope. Nazz leaned forward over his shoulder, grinning comically as she pinched his cheek playfully. "There goes your diploma, Kev. Now you have officially flunked all your classes. If you don't get one of those F's up, you're not gonna be able to graduate later." She plucked the letter from Kevin's hand and pulled out the paper, examining it closer.

Kevin rolled his eyes. Sure he didn't really care about school, but this was a new low. And he sure as hell wasn't going to be held back a year.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

Nazz handed his letter back and pushed his chair onto all four of its legs. "You're gonna need a tutor to help you get your work back in. You hardly know any of the material." She slung her bag over her shoulder and stepped around his desk, kneeling in front of it.

"Who's gonna tutor me?"

"Well you're going to have to ask someone."

There was a pause.

Suddenly, Nazz stood up and slapped her hands on the desk, leaning forward until she was inches away from Kevin's bewildered face. Smirking evilly, she quickly glanced around to make sure no one was in hearing distance, then turned and stared at Kevin.

"I know someone you could ask…"

"Um…"

"He's smart, has straight A's, black hair, wears a black hat…"

Kevin blinked.

"And I know a certain someone who has a crush on him…"

Her smile could only be described as shit–eating.

"Oh gawd, Nazz," Kevin face-palmed.

The blonde threw back her head and laughed evilly. "Plus, this is the _perfect_ way to get to know him better…and make a move on him," she sang, grabbing Kevin's arm and pulling him out of the almost deserted classroom.

Edd lightly flipped a page of his book as he soaked up the warm sun. He was lying in the long grass near the horticulture building, waiting for Ed and Eddy. They were going to meet up to hang out, but Eddy had undoubtedly dragged Ed off to go hit on girls, which was his new favorite thing to do.

It was never very successful, but Edd could see why.

The chick-killing duo never invited their intelligible friend, either, but Edd didn't think it was only because they thought he'd be a horrible wingman. Friends certainly had ways of telling if one was…uninterested in certain kinds of people.

He closed his eyes and inhaled, taking in the fresh scent of spring. The birds were chirping in the background, the bees were buzzing, and the colorful flowers were emanating their aromatic perfume, which tickled Edd's sensitive nose as he lay in the soft, spring green grass.

After a bit, he opened his eyes to return to his book, only to see a dark shadow cast over him, blocking out the light. He looked up to see a familiar visage staring down at him, one of a particular "enemy", dubbed by Eddy.

"K-Kevin!" Edd sat up quickly, startled by the sudden approachment.

"Hey. Double D." Kevin crossed his arms as Edd scrambled to stand up next to him.

"U-um…is there something…that…I-I can be of assistance of?" Edd nervously looked away, not daring to meet Kevin's penetrating cerulean gaze.

He didn't know what Kevin wanted, but it undoubtedly involved him doing something stupid, embarrassing, and would mean Kevin's behavior could be considered 'bullying'. That's all he ever wanted.

The red head sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "You have an A in English, right?"

Edd looked up, not expecting the ordinary line. "Th-that is correct,"

"Quit stuttering."

Edd wasn't really sure how to do that, considering the tall teen made him inhumanly nervous. About what, he wasn't sure, but nervous nonetheless.

"Look. I'm flunking that class, and…" Kevin turned his head and looked pleadingly towards the direction where Nazz was hiding behind a bush. He barely saw her glaring at him and nodding her head wildly towards Edd before she disappeared. The brunette followed Kevin's gaze only to see a shaking bush.

_What could he be looking at?_

Kevin turned back towards Edd. "Well, you see…I need…I need someone to…tutor me…" He blushed lightly and looked away.

Edd looked surprised. _That's it? He wants me to tutor him? But why me? This is totally unexpected!_

He smiled brightly. It was such a relief that Kevin didn't want to torment him, and tutoring was certainly something he could do. But once he though about it, the teasing had stopped quite a while ago.

"It would be a pleasure to tutor you, Kevin." Edd smiled as he leaned down to grab his book, clutching it to his chest tightly. "When would you like to start?"

Kevin turned back to look at Edd for a moment before quickly turning away again, away from Edd's large, dark, shining eyes.

"I'll be at your house tomorrow at 7."

And with that, he turned his around and ran.

Edd rubbed his tired eyes and trudged to school. _Ugh, I can't believe how little sleep I got._

The teen was up for hours and hours, completely drawn in by his new read, a fascinating modern day adaptation of the classic _Romeo and Juliet_. He didn't usually go for teen romances, but he felt like trying it.

_Thank god its Friday._

Edd yawned loudly, adjusting his backpack strap as he leaned against Ed's yard fence. He was waiting for his two friends, none of which had shown up yet, but they weren't usually that late.

As if on cue, a tall figure came barreling down the street, arms flying behind him, short blonde hair flying through the air, as much as a buzzcut could.

Ed came to a full stop next to Edd's slim figure. Edd looked up and greeted his friend.

"Good morning, Ed. How are you?" He yawned loudly again, shifting his posture to stand up straighter.

"I'm good, Edd, but gee, you sure look tired. What were you doing last night?" He grinned widely.

Edd didn't catch the hint. "Oh, I was up pretty late last night reading. And I still have to stay up later tonight to tutor Kevin." He looked up to his tall friend that was towering above him.

"TUTOR?! KEVIN?!"

An indignant voice pierced the two boys' ears and they turned to see their third friend walking down the path from his house. He reached them and leaned his elbow on Edd's shoulder, even though Edd was slightly taller than him.

"Did I just hear you say that you'd _tutor_ _Kevin?" _Eddy raised his eyebrow indignantly.

"Uh, yeah he asked me for help because he's flunking English."

Eddy ran a hand through his thick bangs. He'd been growing his hair longer, instead of keeping it so short he was almost bald, and the dark brown locks reached all the way to his neck. "Dude, you agreed to tutor our sworn _enemy?_ The one fuckin' guy that thwarts all my plans, steals all my chicks, and torments us?" He sighed. "You've gone bat shit, dude." He knocked on Ed's head with a fist and then straightened up, starting to walk. The other two boys followed.

"It's not that bad, Eddy. He needs help, and besides, he hasn't been bullying us for a long time." Edd sped up a bit to match Eddy's fast pace on his shorter legs.

"Maybe not you, but us. He's always trying to one up me. The little shit."

Edd rolled his eyes as Eddy once again filled his swear-per-sentence quota.

Ed strolled behind them, arms swinging loosely at his sides. "But I wonder why he did stop bullying Double D,"

Eddy stopped walking, his brow furrowing in thought. "Maybe…" he looked at Edd, scrutinizing him.

"Mmmm…I dunno." He continued walking, no explanation for his pause. "Whatever. Help that fruit if you want. Me n' Ed'll be hanging with those two hot girls we found yesterday." He winked at Edd, leaning closer to his friend. "Mine? Her name's Serena. Hot. Ass. Mothafucka." He laughed loudly as Edd shoved him.

They reached the school and Eddy darted off, dragging Ed behind him. "Catch ya later, Double D!" He called, running off no doubt to woo some more unsuspecting females.

Sighing again, Edd set off towards his locker.

The day passed uneventfully, if you didn't count Edd falling asleep in almost every class. He didn't usually stay up too late, so this whole almost-no-sleep thing wasn't really working for him. There was no sign of Kevin, either. Edd hung out with Ed and Eddy for a bit after school, until they had to go to their 'hot dates', or as it usually worked out, their 'hot hookups'.

Edd never understood the concept of having sexual relations with someone random. Wouldn't you rather have an emotional connection? But it wasn't like he even knew what having sex was like.

He stuck his silver key in the lock and turned, the door clicking as it unlocked. Edd pushed it open, to reveal a dark but warm hallway. He stepped inside, locking the door behind him, and stepped into the kitchen. He flipped on the light and tossed his backpack in the corner, moving to the fridge. He paused when he saw two notes on the clean countertop beside him.

He picked up the first note, holding the lined paper gently in his hand.

_Had to go back to work and stay late, back tomorrow morning. Dinner in the fridge._

_Love, Mom_

Edd sighed. _Again?_ It seemed like she was always staying late. He grabbed the second note.

_Needed a replacement for someone on a business trip. I'll be back next Tuesday. Tell Mom too._

_Dad_

Edd stared at the note for a bit before picking them up and placing them in the recycle. He opened the fridge and pulled out the bowl clearly labeled, "Dinner". He wasn't that upset his parents weren't home or anything. His parents had to stay out a lot. But they were good parents and his house was always warm. Besides, he needed some thinking space today.

He placed the white ceramic bowl in the microwave and set it before plopping on the couch and switching on the T.V. Edd Glanced at the clock on the living room wall before grabbing his soup. 6:00 pm. Still an hour before Kevin came.

The brunette sat quietly on the couch, eating his soup and watching a documentary on the intense mating habits of rabbits. After the graphic scene of the process, he quickly changed it to another Judge Judy case. Even if it was stupid, it was amusing to watch idiots being taken advantage of.

The show finished, and Edd glanced at the clock again. 6:52.

Wait what? He had exactly 8 minutes until the one person he never expected would seek his help showed up. The one person who was making his feelings complicated…he didn't know what Kevin wanted or why he was doing this…or what was going to happen.

Edd groaned and covered his face with his hands. _Too late to back out now…_

The house was silent, and Edd could hear the clock ticking by on the wall, time passing without restraint, never stopping to wait for anyone to be ready.

There was a knock at the door.

Edd sat up, startled. The door? Edd quickly stood up and rushed over, tossing his bowl and spoon in the sink. _It must be him._

_Oh god. I'm not ready for this._

He glanced at the clock. 6: 59.

One minute.

Edd flipped the hallway light on an opened the door.

There he stood, in all his glory,

Kevin.

Tall, strong, handsome, signature red hat perched perfectly on top of his head.

Kevin smirked at him.

"Heya Double Dee. I'm here,"

"Oh, ah, hello Kevin." Edd looked down and opened the door wider, stepping back. "Come on in. Did you bring your work?"

"Yeah. The textbook, the worksheets, and uh…the book we were supposed to read."

"Supposed to?"

"Uh, well…" Kevin scratched his head, stepping into the house and flinging off his shoes. "I never actually read it."

Edd's eyes widened. "Any of it? At all? We started that book last month!" How could anyone not read it at all?!

Kevin laughed lightly as he led his way into Edd's living room. All the kids in the neighborhood knew the others' houses well.

Edd followed as Kevin plopped down on his couch and thumped his books down on the coffee table in front of him. "Where're we gonna start, Mr. Edd?"

Edd straightened up and blushed. "M-Mr. Edd?!"

"Well yeah, you are the teacher here," Kevin grabbed the brunette by the back of the shirt and pulled him onto the couch. "Let's start."

Immediately, Edd went into tutor mode. "Well, let's start with some of the worksheets. How much can you fill out?"

"I can do some of the stuff about the Socratic seminar and the in class readings, but anything about the book I don't know."

"Okay, well that's a good start." Edd smiled at the taller teen softly.

They studied for about an hour, working on the various papers that Kevin never bothered to turn in. The sun slowly set, later than in the winter, but the shadows of dusk began to set in the room.

"Okay, let's move onto the work from the novel. I guess a good place to start is to read the first chapter. I'll go ahead and wait."

"Okay, that's cool." Kevin picked up a ratty copy of _The Great Gatsby_, and flipped it open.

Edd stared at the cover for a few moments before deciding to speak. "If it's any incentive to read, the figures in the eyes on the cover are naked women,"

Kevin stopped reading and quickly flipped the book around, confirming the fact. He grinned and laughed airily, a light sound that made Edd's heart flutter a bit.

"Wow. That's awesome. I guess the illustrator really liked his women," Kevin laughed again before he flipped the book back and continued reading.

The room was filled with a comfortable silence as Kevin read the material. The air was warm, as it had picked up the heat from the warm spring day, and the sun was setting, slowly casting cool shades of blue and grey over the room, mixed with the few remaining rays of sun.

Ed leaned on his elbows, eyelids suddenly starting to droop. He yawned internally. _Ugh. I forgot I got so little sleep last night._

The dust motes were drifting through the air, only moving gently as they caught the light wind currents throughout the house. The sun was almost set, the room cast in the cool shades of dusk, the room silent, the air warm.

_Snap out of it, Eddward. I need to stay awake to help Kevin._

…

_But…I'm just so…_

_Tired._

Edd's eyelids closed gently, his mind finally soaring off to the land of dreams.

Kevin was enthralled. Why didn't he read this book earlier? The words were powerful, the usage beautiful. The way they seemed to flow off the page and into his mind, painting vivid images of scenes and people.

He sighed, letting the last sentence of the first chapter sink into his mind. There was a soft plop and suddenly the redhead felt a weight on him. He put the book down to see…Edd lying on him?!

Kevin did a mental double take. _Whoah, what happened?_ As he stared at the sleeping boy some more he realized. _He must have fallen asleep. It is really comfortable in here._

Instinctively, Kevin reached a hand out to gently stroke Edd's still head. He gently tugged at the black and white hat, sliding it down the brunette's silky hair, his fingers caressing Edd's head gently as he set the shapeless hat on the table in front of him.

Kevin sighed again. He never thought this would happen in a million years. His crush, sleeping on him? Not a chance. He thought he was going to have to settle for getting Edd to tutor him, and then maybe slowly ease him into a friendship.

Kevin looked skyward and mentally thanked his lucky star. Edd had looked pretty tired today, and especially when it got later, it looked like he was struggling to stay awake. He didn't say anything, 'cuz he wasn't sure what was going to happen.

Edd shifted gently in his sleep, leaning more on the redhead next to him. Kevin watched has Edd's lips gently opened, just slightly, barely moving as an almost inaudible whisper left them.

"Ke…vin…"

Kevin froze. _What?_ _Did he just…_ His heart beat a little bit faster and he could feel a blush spreading to his cheeks. _Is Edd…is he…dreaming about me?_

The blush came full force, blossoming down his neck, up his ears and all over his face. He was so glad Edd couldn't see him.

"Ok, Double D, that's it."

Kevin completely shifted his position, turning so his back was against the armrest and pulling his legs onto the couch. He picked up Edd, and placed him so he was lying in between Kevin's legs, his head resting on Kevin's chest. Edd groaned a bit, but stayed asleep, settling so he was in a more comfortable position.

Kevin's heart was thumping loudly in his chest, beating so fast he was positive the slim boy on top of him could hear it. He stroked Kevin's raven hair some more, examining his face from a closer position.

_Oh my god, he's so beautiful…_

Kevin stared at Edd and his long, thick eyelashes, his soft looking and smooth skin, his full lips. Kevin couldn't help but reach his hand around and trace Edd's pink lips with his thumb, trying as hard as he could to restrain himself from feeling the boy up completley and touching him everywhere.

Smiling softly, Kevin pulled off his red baseball cap and set in on the table next to Edd's before hereached for the book again, reading quietly. The sun found its resting place in the west, dark settling in the warm room, the two boys comfortable and relaxed, one enjoying the gentle touch of dreams, soon to be joined by the other.

Edd's mom jammed her key in the lock, irritably twisting it and pushing the door open. Lugging all of her bags and things, she dumped them in the doorway, locked the door behind her, and trudged into the kitchen to make some hot coffee before going to bed.

It was the wee hours of the morning, the sun just starting to rise, its bright yellow rays poking from over the horizon, painting the sky with the brilliant colors of spring and sky.

It was not a pleasant day for her, despite the cheerful chirping of the birds and the fantastic sky. An all-nighter at work, complete with flying papers, incessant phones ringing, people tearing their hair out, writing, typing, and printing, had not left Edd's mom in a good mood. She slammed her cup on the counter, waiting for the coffee maker to do its job, and stomped into the living room to watch some T.V.

She froze completely as she saw the two people on the couch, lying one on top of the other, sleeping completely soundly, despite her loud rampage.

Her son was lying on top of Kevin, one of the redheads hands nested in Edd's thick hair, the other dangling off the side of the couch, fingers loose, a book resting on the floor next to them. The floor and the coffee table was scattered with all sorts of paper, books and worksheets.

She tiptoed over to them, and pulled a blanket that was lying on the floor next to the couch over them, tucking it snugly beneath Edd's chin.

_Weren't they always fighting or tormenting each other?_

She sighed, and smiled gently.

_Well things change, and they make a lovely couple._

She giggled softly before walking back to the kitchen to grab her coffee and making her way to her bedroom to get some well-needed rest.

Edd groaned and shifted on the surface beneath him. His groggy mind tried to catch up to the situation. Edd ran his hand over his bed. It was warm, kind of flat, very muscular…

"You finally awake?" A familiar voice said.

_Wait a second…_

Edd's eyes flew open and he quickly sat up, a blanket falling off his shoulders. He was lying on the couch, on top of…_Kevin_! He tossed the blanket off the couch to find he was also sitting between the attractive teens legs.

Edd's eyes widened, and he was silent for a second, before quickly hopping off of Kevin, tripping over the leg of the coffee table, and falling face first into the floor with a loud thump.

Kevin sat up, laughing loudly at Edd's attempt at an escape.

Edd quickly stood up, brushing himself off and blushing brightly. "I-I'm so sorry, Kevin, I must have fallen asleep," He reached up to his head to adjust his hat, a habit he'd always had, to find nothing but his smooth hair.

Blushing brighter, he frantically looked around for his hat, spotting it next to Kevin's baseball cap.

_Wait. Kevin took his hat off?_

He stopped and turned to look back at Kevin, forgetting about his own naked head and taking this rare opportunity to see the redhead without his signature accessory.

Kevin was smirking at him, casually sitting on the couch. His red hair was long, longer than Edd remembered, the strands creeping down Kevin's neck, longish bangs hanging down his face.

_Kevin has bangs?_

He looked dashing, handsome, attractive, and whatever else, to say the least. Edd kept staring, unable to draw his eyes away from the new revealed find. It was like, Sasquatch turned out to be Megan Fox in a bear costume!

Kevin's smirk widened. Edd was just staring at him, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, still looking at the redhead without his hat. Kevin stared back at Edd.

Kevin couldn't help but feel like Edd was hiding something from the world. His thick, longish hair framing his soft face, bangs accentuating his eyes, the strands in the back of his curling around the nape of his neck.

He was so beautiful.

Kevin stood up, not moving his eyes from Edd's face. He stepped up to the dumbstruck boy, until he was only inches away. Edd's cinnamon brown eyes stared into his own cerulean ones.

"You wanna say something, Double D?" Kevin said softly, leaning down so his face was level with Edd's.

Edd blinked rapidly, as if trying to figure out what was going on, before quickly stepping back and averting his gaze.

"U-um, you…uh… look good without your hat." He blushed bright red, turning around to hide his face.

Kevin placed a hand on Edd's shoulder, spinning him around and grinning toothily as Edd froze. "You do too, Double D. You should try this look more often." He laughed as Edd's blush darkened. If that was even possible.

Kevin glanced at his watch. Saturday, 10: 17 am.

"Alright, Double D, I gotta jet. He grabbed his bag and tossed his stuff inside. He walked to the entryway, Edd trailing behind him, still silent. Pulling on his shoes, he turned to face Edd.

"Thanks for tutoring me, Double D. It was a good time, wasn't it?" He winked.

Edd's eyes widened in response. "Uh...no problem Kevin. Glad I could help. Sorry I fell asleep." He averted his eyes again.

Kevin sighed. The brunette was still nervous and uncomfortable, even though they shared such a close night. Kevin wasn't sure how to make his feelings more clear without stating the obvious. But he could tell that Edd maybe liked him.

Suddenly his heart felt a little warmer.

Spontaneously, randomly, completely on impulse, Kevin reached out and grabbed the collar of Edd's shirt, yanking him closer and completely diminishing the space between their lips.

Edd's eyes widened as Kevin kissed him, lightly but with purpose. It was short and sweet, but when Kevin pulled away it still left Edd completely dazed, his breath short and his heart thumping in his chest so hard he was sure Kevin could hear it.

Kevin smiled softly and stepped out the door, leaving the slim boy disoriented and like a pile of jello in his doorway.

But before closing the door behind him, Kevin turned to back Edd and poked him in the forehead, snapping him out of his daze.

"I'll pick you up at 8."

"Huh? For what?" Edd looked really confused.

Kevin winked and grinned widely.

"What else? Our first date, of course."

He clicked the door closed behind him, leaving Edd's face hot and completely bewildered behind him.

THE END

Hmmmmmmm…maybe I should do another chapter…but I'dunno. I apologize if I got any details wrong.


End file.
